Momentos
by Alastor Vega
Summary: 40 small sentances of our "One Princess" couple


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and it belongs to Kubo Tite.

**AN: My first non-Hellsing fic. And My first attempt at some romance. I hope people will enjoy it. So these word prompts mostly deal with a relationship Ichigo and Orihime. Not really the way I thought my First Ichihime fic was going to be but it's a start. And pardon my sentance structure. Alright, enough with talk.**

**Momentos**

**1. Scare: **You know, its funny how your girlfriend who has face Hollows, survived living in Hell itself, and face down a evil Shinigami could just jump on your back because she got scared from a small spider.

**2. Love: **Most couples would know they love each other by how their eyes catch each other at a certain angle. I found out I was in love with one Inoue Orihime by willingness to try one of her "exotic" recipe. And still trying them. That's love.

**3. Embarrassment: **I could of die from embarrassment for what Rangiku-san told Kurosaki-kun today.

**Rangiku: You know Ichigo, Orihime-chan loves to suck on some strawberries. You think you could help her with that?**

**4. Headbutts: **I shouldn't be surprise I would fall victim to Inoue's infamous headbutts since we started dating. Though Tatsuki likes to call them "love taps".

**5. Courage: **It took every ounce of courage I had to ask Kurosaki-kun to meet me at the room. And some more to tell him I love him.

**6. Shock: **I was in shock of Inoue's proclamation.

**7. Tears: **I try to fight back the tears as Kurosaki-kun told me he may not feel the same way…

**8. Heart: **But my heart nearly stopped when he said he would love to find out.

**9. Arms: **And his arm wrapped around my body.

**10. Real: **Ok, I got to pinch myself to make sure this isn't no dream. **"ouch". **Nope, its real.

**11. Protect: **I promise Inoue I protect her. All the way from a Hollow to one of Chizuru's

Crazy antics.

**12. Nicknames: **I don't know why Kurosaki-kun grumbles when I call him by his nicknames. What's wrong with Ichi-chan and Kuro-chan?

**13. Dinner: **I'm so happy that Kurosaki-kun invited me to have dinner with his family. Though I notice that he wasn't so keen on the idea.

**14. First: **The first time me and Kurosaki-kun had sex, it felt awkward.

**15. Second: **The second time however was just…amazing.

**16. Rain: **I always hated the rain. But if I could see Inoue's smiling face as she dances in it. I think I could appreciated more.

**17. Stars: **I always enjoy watching the stars on top of my roof. And I enjoy it even more since Kurosaki-kun join me.

**18. Meeting: **Meeting Kurosaki-kun's mother was one of the best day of my life.

**19. Music: **During one of those "Hollow free days" Inoue and me would lay on the couch together, put on our headphones and let the music play.

**20. Sleep: **That usually makes us fall asleep.

**21. Strength: **When Inoue told me about her past before living with Sora, how their parents were neglectful and abusive towards them. I just couldn't help but admire the strength she possess to become the woman that she is today.

**22. Christmas: **The first Christmas Inoue and me spent as a couple was a sleep over at my house. And it was one of the best Christmas I ever had in a long time.

**23. Smile: **When I see his scowl, I cant help but try to make him smile some how.

"**Come on Kurosaki-kun, lets put a smile on that face". As she hook both of her fingers on both sides of his lips and pull them upward in a smile.**

**24. Nervous: **I notice all day that Kurosaki-kun was very nervous about something. I hope the little blue men didn't do something bad to him.

**25. Memory: **The most precious memory I had of Kurosaki-kun and me was when a small orange hair boy sat next to a small orange hair girl and held her hand in her darkest moment.

**26. Box: **When did a small black box feel like a boulder.

**27. Dream: **Alright, this has to be a dream. There is no way that the person that I love is proposing to me in front of our friends and family.

**28. Ring: **He said the ring belong to his mother. I felt honor.

**29. Sparkles: **You have to be firm in a relationship. And no puppy dog eyes from Inoue is going to me wear sparkles in our wedding.

**30. Bachelor: **Note to self, never let Shunsui handle the bachelor party. Why am I wearing a bra?

**31. Bachelorette: **Note to self, never let Rangiku-san handle the Bachelorette party. I'm missing a bra.

**32. Angel: **I scoff at the lines most men say to women in a attempt to get with them . But as I saw Inoue in her wedding dress, I have to admit that God is missing a angel.

**33. Wife: **It surprise me that Inoue would ask if she makes a good wife.

**34. Flowers: **I never seen so many flowers in a room in my entire life. Lilies, irises, umes, daisies, altheas, and camellias. We should just get marry at the botanical garden.

**35. Distract: **Planning a wedding is hard enough without trying to distract Inoue from catering.

**36. Tomorrow: **Tomorrow I be known as Kurosaki Orihime. It sounds nice.

**37. Offer: **I cant believe Byakuya offer to hold the wedding at his estate.

**38. Life: **As I watch Ino…Orihime walk down the aisle, I couldn't wait to start a new life for the both of us.

**39. Perfect: **I know that Inoue will make a perfect wife. And a perfect mother.

**40. Kiss: **And as our lips connected with each other in our first kiss as husband and wife, I know that my world and the future is much more brighter.

**Endnote: **So what do you guys think? I really would love feed back. No flames though. Constructive criticism is welcome though. And I like to thank the people at FOLO. Talking to them inspire me to write this. Oh, and the title is Spanish for Moments.

Review and Have a nice day.


End file.
